Project Freelancer (The Freelancer Archives)
Project Freelancer is the military program that served as both main protagonist and antagonist in Red vs. Blue. Project Freelancer also serves as the central focus for Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. It makes it's first appearance briefly in the 'Pray' Trailer. Overview The faction leader for Project Freelancer is Director Leonard Church. Project Freelancer is a branch of the UNSC and serves primarily to protect humanity and also to achieve safety of humans by any means necessary. However, this is merely a cover as The Director is uses the military funds and self strategised skirmishes to achieve technology capable of 'bringing back' his deceased girlfriend. Project Freelancer has it's own fully functional capital ship. A UNSC prototype known as the Mother of Invention. Personnel *Director Leonard Church *The Counselor *Sarah Ashton *Four Seven Niner *F.I.L.S.S. *Victor *Agent Alaska *Agent Carolina *Agent Iowa *Agent Nevada *Agent Rhode *Agent Utah *Agent Virginia *Agent Wyoming *Agent York *Agent Oklahoma *Agent Connecticut *Agent Colorado *Agent North Dakota *Agent Georgia *Agent Jersey *Agent Oregon *Agent Florida *Agent Montana *Agent Vermont Leaderboard The leaderboard is a system implemented in the Project in order to rank the program's top agents. Listed below are the constant changes that are made to the leaderboard after every mission: the leaderboard has not yet been used in the series Known A.I. *'Unknown' Known Enhancements *Healing Unit **Agent: Agent York **Purpose: This enhancement offers the user the opportunity to heal small wounds obtained while wearing the armor. This includes small cuts, bruises and grazes. While connected to the Command Server this enhancement also provides the opportunity to heal bullet wounds provided the wounds do not affect fatal organs. *Speed Unit **Agent: Agent Carolina **Purpose: This enhancement provides the user the opportunity to gain speed and momentum with very little effort at all. Side effects for first-time wielders may experience increased verbal problems and then a 'downer' where the user may suffer prolonged sleeping. However, this enhancement does not require a pipeline to the Command Server. *Chameleon Unit **Agent: Agent Carolina **Purpose: This enhancement provides the user the opportunity to change the color of their armor. A small set of wires attached to the user's cerebellum search and detect certain brainwaves. When intended the user may change the color of their armor to match their surroundings rendering them harder to see. This enhancement does not require a pipeline to the Command Server. *Hardlight Shield **Agent: Agent Oregon **Purpose: This enhancement provides the user with the opportunity to protect themselves from live-fire. The holographic shield deflects bullet spray back towards the attacker. Without a connection to the Command Server the shield has the potential to 'glitch' and flicker before shocking the user, stunning them. *Holographic Projector **Agent: Agent Connecticut **Purpose: This enhancement provides the user with the opportunity to create a life-like holographic copy of the user. The image will be a representation of a fully-equipped suit of armor and will mimic the user's most recent movements. If the user is running when the enhancement is activated, the copy will also run. This enhancement does not require a connection to the Command Server. *Electricity Conductor **Agent: Agent Alaska **Purpose: This enhancement provides the user with the opportunity to conduct electricity and convert it into pure energy which can be used to power a number of various technologies. Unfortunately, while the enhancement was a success some significant elements defected. The enhancement conducted so much electricity but failed in converting it, forcing Agent Alaska to consume the electricity; killing her. Trivia *Project Freelancer implies that the Agents are all, by definition, freelancers. However, instead of being 'guns-for-hire' they are used in a variety of ways to achieve certain outcomes in missions in accordance to their skill set. **In saying this, it is revealed that at some point all agents resort to stealing, lying, betraying and undermining each other. The only exception to these are those Agents who are killed before they are provided with the chance.